Vive la Resistance! pt.1
by AerynQ
Summary: Chiana finds Nari.


Vive La Resistance 

Author: AerynQ

Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape, and I think everybody knows this by now. I hate writing disclaimers (Grrr). 

Feedback: "mailto:carlottaq@hotmail.com" 

Rating: PG 

Thanks: I big thank you to Wild_river and Jmathison for Beta reading. 

"Ah, you have come to see me child, you have come to see Magda." The old P'Ireenien women gestured for Chiana to come closer. "I have much to tell you… Pip."

"What?" Chiana asked, twisting her head in confusion. "How did you know…"

"I know much more than that little one." The woman's crinkled face twisted into a distorted grin, and she grabbed onto Chiana's arm with icy cold hands. "For instance, I know quite a bit about your brother."

"Nari?" Magda chuckled, a mirthless sound.

"Yes" she snarled, "I knew your brother well."

"You know him? You've met…"

"Of course! I said I knew him didn't I? He had a very high opinion of you."

"Had?" Chiana gulped.

"Yes, he often spoke to me about a sister of 'unbelievable beauty and intelligence'" Magda snorted, "But obviously he was mistaken… at least about the intelligence."

"What… What do you mean?"

"Well," The Magda's shoulders were now shaking with rage, "If you intelligent you wouldn't have stolen from me!"

"But I didn't! I swear I…"

"Liar! Disgusting, dishonest child, you will pay dearly for your folly. Your lack of intelligence is shown in one other way…" Magda's grip tightened around Chiana's hand as she pulled the Nabari closer to her. As the ancient P'Ireenien spoke, her hot, sour breath brushed ruthlessly against Chiana's face. "You see, you have just walked right into my trap! Stupid, stupid girl!" Magda's hands were traveling towards Chiana's neck now. She wanted to desperately to run, but she found herself locked in place by Magda's cruel, yellow eyes. Chiana found she couldn't breath. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Then everything went black.

*****T*****

"How are you feeling little sister?" Chiana sat bolt upright in bed, and was quickly overcome with a wave of dizziness.

"Nari?" She managed. Her brother chuckled lightly.

"None other. I see you've met Magda." Chiana grimaced. "She's not that bad really, and she's been of great help to the resistance." Nari's face turned stern, "What are you doing on this planet Chiana, besides stealing trinkets from old ladies?"

"Looking for you." Nari sighed.

"I thought I told you not to do that. Do you know how much trouble you've gotten yourself into?"

"I'm sure I can handle it." Chiana, tried to twist her head, but her neck was still sore where Magda had grasped it. "What the frell did that women do to me?"

"Not much… but if she had not known you to be my sister, then there would certainly be no breath left in your lungs. As it is, she is still quite angry with you."

"I didn't steal from her you know… that was Rygil."

"Rygil?" Nari's Eyebrow lifted slightly. "Is he a _friend _of yours?"

"No!" Chiana replied sharply, "Rygil is a Shipmate, and a…"

"Oh, I see, a _Shipmate_" Nari teased. Chiana found herself laughing in spite of herself.

"It's not like that!" She exclaimed indignantly, "At least not with _him._" She added pointedly.

"I see." Nari replied taking her bait, "And who is it _that_ way with?"

"D'Argo… A Luxen."

"Really, and where would this D'Argo be right now."

"On board Moya."

"Is that where you live?"

"Yep."

"Than that's where you shall return."

"What?" Chiana asked plaintively, "No… Nari I want to stay with you." She smiled desperately, "Come on, we've always made a great team." Nari smiled sadly.

"So, we have little sister. But you would not be safe here." He turned to walk out the door. "You need to rest now, fighting with Magda can take a lot out of you. We will talk again before you leave."

*****T*****

"Ah, hello there Nari." Magda smiled kindly, and gestured for the young Nabari to enter her home. "I have the… medicine you requested." She handed him a small vile filled with a yellow liquid.

"It wont hurt her?" He asked apprehensively.

"Of course not! Do you think I would poison the girl?"

"Well, you have not shown your self to be very fond of her…"

"True, but Nari, you know that I am very fond of you… I can spare the little tralk, she is after all your sister. Just have her drink this. She'll fall asleep and when she wakes up she will think this all to be a dream."

"I'm not sure." Nari muttered. "It would be… wonderful to have her with me again."

"I know Nari, believe me I know. Did you know that I used to have a sister?"

"No, you never told me."

"She was killed… because of the over population on my home world. Each family had to choose one child to be sacrificed, and they choose her. I never forgave myself. I always felt that I should have been the one to die."

"I'm… sorry."

"Don't be. You were not there. But, if your sister dies fighting for your resistance, you will have to be sorry. You are her older brother; it is your job to protect her. You need to send her back where she came from." Nari nodded reluctantly.

"Have you contacted her ship?"

"Of course. I spoke with… what was his name again? Oh yes Pilot, a charming creature. He said that he was very pleased that we had located Chiana, and apologized for her theft." Nari nodded. "Don't look so sad boy. Come with me, I'll make lunch for you and your sister."

*****T*****

"Up with you girl…" Magda shook Chiana's shoulders roughly.

"What?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Oh frell."

"Don't use profanities, they are not becoming of a young lady." Magda snapped, "Now come with me, your brother is waiting for you." Chiana followed the old women grudgingly. "Oh, I see you are not going to apologize for stealing from me." Magda sneered. Chiana opened her mouth to reply but thought better of it. "Oh, so you're a mute now. I'm surprised poor Nari didn't die of shame, having a sibling like you."

"What the bizdeck is that supposed to mean?!" Chiana exclaimed indignantly. Magda only shook her head.

"You must have caused him much trouble." She murmured.

"Trouble! I didn't cause him any trouble… I have never caused him any trouble!"

"You are causing him trouble now, little tralk."

"No I'm not… I came here to help him."

"Well you are not helping. You are only making things more difficult for him, for all of us."

*****T*****

Nari smiled as Magda and his sister entered. His grin quickly melted as he noticed Chiana's hostile glare.

"That hag is wrong." She announced angrily. Nari winced slightly at the promise of violence in Magda's eyes.

"What is she wrong about?" He asked calmly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"She… She said that I was a problem and that you were ashamed of me."

"No!" He rounded on Magda furiously. "Why the frell did you say that?"

"Because Nari, it's the truth." The old women didn't seem the least bit flustered, "You may not realize it but I do. I know you very well, and I like you, and she is your exact opposite."

"She's my sister. I've never been ashamed of her." Magda paused, a look of slight sadness passing through her eyes.

"That is because you love her." She turned briefly to face Chiana. "I never said that he didn't, did I?" Chiana shook her head. Magda smiled wistfully. "Perhaps, dear Nari, that is the same reason I'm so forgiving of your faults." Magda placed a light kiss on the stunned Nabari's lips. "We'll speak more of this later." She said quickly. "Sit, eat."

********

For a moment the only sound in the room was the rhythmic breathing of a sleeping Chiana. 

"It seems the sedative was effective." Magda announced needlessly. Nari nodded slightly. "Would you like me to come with you to return her to the Levithin?"

"No" Nari whispered in reply. "I can… do take care of this myself."

"Let me come with you… we have much to talk about."

"I went almost three cycles with out seeing my sister. In half an arn I'm going to lose her again… I don't think that your presence is required." He replied coldly. 

"Nari… they asked that you return the prowler she came in… it belongs to a shipmate of hers." Nari nodded.

"I won't be long."

"Coward." Magda whispered. Nari picked up Chiana and started to walk out the door. "Nari, I know what you feel for me. By now you must have realized that I know most things."

"I consider you to be a dear friend… nothing more."

"Liar!" Magda screamed, but Nari had already left.

********


End file.
